What Did I Miss?
by Nobody'sNormalKitten11
Summary: The students and staff find out that the Harry Potter they knew is an impostor! But everyone is unfazed by this. The real Harry can't be that different, right. Well, they didn't know how wrong they were. Harry shows them that he isn't just the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry x Draco! Dark!Harry! Creature!Harry! WARNING! BOY X BOY!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is one of my first fanfics on Fanfiction! If you want to see some of my other works, check out my profile on Wattpad. My username is Nobodysnomalkitty11. Anyway, on with the acknowledgements!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would have a lot of threesomes with Harry and Draco.

Summary: The people at Hogwarts finds out that the Harry Potter they know is a fake! The real Harry Potter shows up, and everyone is excited. This Harry can't be that different from the last one, right?

Pairing: Harry x Draco

Okay, on with the story!

HPDMHPDM

Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, was irritated. His potions professor had given them the most easiest potion ever and he somehow got something wrong! There was nothing wrong! His potion looked exactly like Hermione's for once, but noooo, Professor Snape thinks that he made some kind of error.

The potion was an identity potion. It revels a person's true identity. Though he hoped it wouldn't work too well on him…

"Everyone will test their potions with a neighbor." Snape announced. Harry started sweating. There's no way it could work on him. He was sure of it!

Harry gulped as he soaked his piece of parchment in the potion and cut his finger. He watched as his blood dripped onto the parchment. Only one word formed from his blood. Puppet.

Plans to destroy the paper before someone sees it formed in Harry's head. But he was too late.

"Hey, Professor! Potter's paper says 'Puppet'!" Draco Malfoy, Harry's arch nemesis called out. Snape quickly came over and studied the paper. "Hmm, This potion is made perfectly, which means Potter is indeed a puppet." He looked up, expecting to see Potter's usual glare but found nothing. "Professor, Potter just ran out the classroom!"

"Go after him! He's an impostor! Warn teachers as well!" He yelled to his students. He had to get to the bottom of this. How did this fake Potter get in? How long was he here? Where was the real Potter? He needed answers, dammit!

The chase after the fake Potter went on for two hours before a seventh year Hufflepuff managed to capture him. He was brought to the Great Hall, where the whole school was being informed of the impostor. "I caught him, Professor Dumbledore!" The Hufflepuff happily declared. Dumbledore beamed. "Excellent, now may you please tie him to that chair… Thank you, miss, you may sit down." The fake Harry, now bound to the said chair, started sweating. "Now, may I know your name, mister?"

"I don't have one." The impostor replied. "It's been Harry Potter for years."

Years?! He's been faking it for years? Dumbledore stared at him. No-name(a/n: I'm calling him No-name from now on. I can't call him Harry!) sighed and explained. "I was created by an unknown creator and sent to take place of Harry Potter at his relatives' house. I've been doing this for 13 years now. I don't know where the real Harry Potter is, but he's most likely in France or Sweden" Everyone was shocked and offended. They'd been tricked! Even Dumbledore didn't notice. Before anyone could say anything, No-name continued talking. "I'm sorry but I'm about to self-destruct. Noe that you know who I really am I'm no longer needed. Don't worry, a message was sent to Mr. Potter and he should be transferring here shortly. Good day." With those last words, No-name exploded.

Silence.

Chaos.

"WHERE'S THE REAL HARRY!?" Ron screamed above everyone else that cared. "Now, please, the impostor said he's should be transferred here shortly so-"

"Shortly, as in about ten minutes. I hate apparating, and I hate having to walk about a half mile trying to find this room." An annoyed voice said. Everyone turned their heads the the entrance of the Great Hall. Standing there was Harry Potter. He looked exactly like the impostor, except he had shoulder length hair and nerdy, square glasses. He had more of a 'I'll smile at you and then shoot you in the head' kinda look. Very Slytherin….

HPDMHPDM

A/n:Cliff-hanger! I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. I'll try to make it up to you! Anyways, please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Um, Am I suppose to know you?

Hello! Here's chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not even a chocolate bar! *sobs*

HPDMHPDM

Everyone stared at this Harry. "Uhh, hello, Mr. Potter. I assume you have a good reason for your absence?"

"Yes and no. Yes, because I didn't even know I was suppose to be here and no, because when I found out I didn't feel like coming."

"Where have you been?" Dean Thomas asked. "At a private magic school in Sweden. I must admit, it's a bit more successful than here, but I guess it doesn't matter, now that I'm here. So, am I gonna get sorted or what?" Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Yes, of course. Professor Sprout, please go fetch the Sorting Hat."

Meanwhile, Harry decided that he might as well get to know some of the students. "Harry, do you know me?" Ron slung his arm around Harry's shoulder. "Yeah I think so. Ron, right? Isn't there a Hermione somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm right here."

"Oh, umm, I'm sorry, but I barely know you so if you want to be my friend you're gonna have to gain my trust all over again."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and sighed. It couldn't be help. "Alright." They chorused. "Wait, do you know Malfoy?"

"Bleach-head? Yeah, he's that spoiled brat who goes to his dad for almost everything." Ron cheered in triumphant. "I think we'll get along just fine!"

Before Harry could say anything, Professor Spout came back with the Sorting Hat. Dumbledore took it from her and put it on Harry's head. "What a interesting mind you have! I doubt that you'll fit in any of the houses if not all of them! What do you recommend?"

"I don't care, but if I could be in multiple houses at once then maybe I won't have to deal with the 'Griffindor vs. Slytherin' crisis."

"Okay then, I officially announce you to be MULTI-HOUSED!"

Everyone gasped. They never heard of anyone being multi-housed! How was that even possible?

"There isn't a multi-housed dormitory, is there?" Dumbledore shook his head. "No, I don't thin-"

"Actually, there is one. It's called the Come and Go Room. Pacifically designed to reward those who surpass the limit of the houses." Harry grinned. 'I think I'm gonna like it here.'

HPDMHPDM

Harry plopped down on his new bed. The Come and Go Room( Or the Room of Requirements) was a room that provides whatever the user needs. So Harry, after figuring out how to open it, settled with a decent sized bedroom, a bathroom, a small kitchen area(Like hell was he gonna like those elves cook for him. He was taught not to be lazy.), a sitting area(He was surprised that he was even able to spawn a T.V, a computer, WiFi, and a few video games), and a library. It took a while to think of a perfect way to set it all up and figure out what colors he wanted, but he managed it. Hungry from all the stuff that happened recently, Harry made himself a meatball sandwich with french fries. After eating, he washed his plate, took a shower, and went to bed. The last thing he thought about was how he was going to deal with the mess No-name left behind.

HPDMHPDM

Cyrus: Hi, I had a quick meltdown after I saw that people actually read my story and it inspired me to continue writing! I hope you all stick with me through this and enjoy my story cause it's really hard to write with all this ideas popping up in my head. You may have noticed that I typed my online name up. That's because I'm introducing my idea manger, Nyu!

Nyu: Hello…(Backs away slowly)

Cyrus: Don't worry about her, she shy. I made her up and I might give her an appearance in the story! But that depends in if you want to see Umbridge get her ass kicked. Let me know! That's it for now, bye!

Nyu: Bye...


	3. Chapter 3: I just want to mate with you

It's 6am and I have a sugar rush. So I'm adding another chapter to my story. Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: No, it's too much to bear, if you want it it's in Chapter 1

HPDMHPDM

Harry woke up feeling a small body standing on top of him. "Harry Potter sir!" It called. He tried to ignore it but it only got louder. "WHAT?" Harry yelled, abruptly sitting up. The elf flinched but continued. "Dobby was sent to get Harry Potter by Headmaster Dumbledore!"

'What could he possibly want now?' Harry nodded and sent the Dobby on his way. "Waking me up at seven in the morning to talk. Must be mad."

HPDMHPDM

Harry stood in front of the statue guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office. He was ready to blast the damn thing out of his way. "Look, I don't have a password! The old man sent a house elf to get me and didn't give me a password!"

"Well then you're gonna have to wait until someone who has the password comes by," the statue replied, knowing he was likely to get himself killed by doing so, but he had to do his job. Just as Harry raised his wand to destroy the damn thing, Dumbledore walked up to him. "I'm sorry for not being able to deliver the password to you, I was quite busy." Harry snorted. He had quickly read Dumbledore's mind and saw that he had been wanking. Shuddering at the image, Harry forced a smile upon his face. "… I'm going to KILL you…" Dumbledore chuckled. "Now Harry, you know that you won't be able to do that." 'Yeah, cause you own the Elder Wand.' Harry thought. "Can we go in your office now?"

"Yes, of course. Blood Pops!" the statue moved out of the way reveling a staircase. Harry sent a string of curses at it as he made his way up, Dumbledore following closely behind him. Once at the top Harry paused to let the old man past him.

The office was quite extraordinary. Strange tools were everywhere, making Harry inclined to know what all of they were. Also, a phoenix was perched on what seem to be a lumpy branch. But Harry knew better. It was where Dumbledore hide his Elder Wand. Why he decided that it could be in plain sight was beyond Harry, but after seeing what kind of people the majority of the school were he guessed they would just think it was an old branch. "Sit down, my boy," Dumbledore said, motioning toward two armchairs. Harry sat down and felt the chair adjust it size to make him comfortable. "Lemon Drop?" Harry shook his head. "Alright, I wanted to speak with you about your education, to make sure you're not to far behind or ahead."

"I assure you, I'm way ahead of your students. I already took my O. and N.E. . I'm studying to become a healer. Now, is there anything else?" Dumbledore sat there looking as though he was slapped in the face and couldn't believe that it happened. He was abled to regain himself, however. "Since you're ahead of my students, like I thought you would be, I would like you to start a separate defense class for my students. The current professor isn't teaching they how to use spells, so I'd like you to try and get approve to start a class to teach the fifth, sixth, and seventh years."

"Already done." Dumbledore stared. "Pardon?" he asked. "I already did it. I was hoping you would let me start at least a club of some sort, so I talked to the Minister and made a contract. All I need you to do is sign here- thank you. Okay, I'll see you at breakfast!" Harry skipped out the room, leaving a stunned Dumbledore behind.

HPDMHPDM

Harry glanced at the fifth years in his classroom. Slytherin and Griffindor. He wondered if the Headmaster was trying to get this poor souls killed. "Everyone's ass should be in a seat. Now, this is your O.W.L year and since the toad won't teach you how to perform the spells needed to pass I will. Keep in mind that I don't play favorites, unlike the dungeon bat, and I will not tolerate hostility toward the opposing house." The students murmured among themselves about how he may be lying and that he would side with the gryffindors. And the griffindors decided to prove it. Ron grabbed a dung bomb out of his bag and throw it at Malfoy. Malfoy saw it but couldn't move fast enough to avoid it. Right before the bomb could hit Malfoy's face a hand caught it. Harry had move across the classroom so fast that they thought he apparated. "20 points from Griffindor and a detention, Ron. I don't care if you fling dung bombs in anywhere else, but none will be flung outside or inside my classroom, understood?" Harry let the scleras of his eyes turn black. "Wh-what are you?" Ron asked, scared. "I'm an incubus. I don't intend to harm but I'm fully capable of doing so. So, if anyone else wants to disobey what I said at the start of the class then go ahead, I'll wait." No one moved. "No? Good. I want an essay on how theory helps cast spells. I don't care how long it is, as long as it's an accurate theory. We will continue where we left off. Good day. Mr. Malfoy, stay behind."

HPDMHPDM

Draco has had a bad morning. He bumped his head on the side of his bed, Goyle spilled pumpkin juice on his lap, Pansy clung to his arm when he was walking to Potions, bruising it, and now he had class with Potter! He had thought Potter would be unfair and point out his tiny mistakes like Professor Snape did to No-name, but he was wrong. Harry worked everyone to their limit and helped those who were stuck, including him. Malfoy was so shocked by this that he had failed to perform the spell given. Now Potter want him to stay behind. "Follow me." Harry said. Malfoy obeyed. They walked out of the classroom down the corridor, and into an empty classroom. It had desks piled in the back and the front had a examination table. "This classroom was used for Care of Magical Creatures a few decades ago." Harry charm a blanket on top of the table. "Please lay here." Malfoy raised an eyebrow at Harry but did as he was told. He regretted it when he felt binds tie him to the table. "What are you doing?!" He shrieked. "I'm not going to hurt you. You are very intelligent and powerful. Do you know what an incubus is?"

"No…"

"An incubus is a male demon believed to have sex with sleepers. But nowadays we don't care if their sleep of not, we just want to have sex. We're attracted to power, you could feel honored." Harry mumbled a spell and Draco's clothes were gone. "I won't deliver your soul to Hell, if that's what you're thinking. Only the people who truly deserve it, like rapists and murderers. I choose you to be my mate, Mr. Malfoy."

"Why?" Harry chuckled. "Because, you have a balanced mind and soul, and so do I. You're my perfect match. I doubt we will have trouble falling in love." Harry leaned down, capturing Malfoy's lips in a gentle kiss.

HPDMHPDM

Cyrus: Hello! I down from my sugar rush now! Anyways, please review and let me know what you think! My idea manager will be making an appearance in the next chapter! Bye! P.S. Thanks you, Miss Throne for noticing that! I'm so embarrassed! And I'll take you advice and try to slow down a bit. Actually, I'll be doing trying to do that from now on now that Harry has made a move on Draco!


	4. Chapter 4: Maybe I over did it

Hello! I'm sorry that I didn't update for so long, it's just that I have to go to school tomorrow(I start school in August cause the people at my school are idiots) and it's really getting to me. School is so stressful! So, I made this chapter before I have little time to. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Meh.

HPDMHPDM

After the incident in the abandon classroom(Nothing pervy happened.), Draco found it impossible to avoid Harry. He was treated equally in class, but Harry usually dragged him to the Come and Go Room at the end of every day.

They would talk about their day, problems in life, and even argue. Draco would be lying if he said it wasn't fun to talk to Harry. He was a good listener and had good advice.

Harry didn't mention mating after the day in the classroom, however. It was confusing, since Draco assumed that they were getting to know each other because Harry wanted to mate as quickly as possible. He decided to ask about it.

"Potter?" Harry, who was sitting at his desk grading 4th years papers, hummed. "I've been wondering, why haven't you talk about that night in the classroom recently?"

"Did you want to?"

"I don't know, I just want to know more about it. I mean, you just randomly choose me to be your mate and give me absolutely no say in the matter."

Harry sighed. " You don't have any say in it. Even if I wanted to give you one, I couldn't. That's how it works. Once I mark you, that's it."

"Mark me? You didn't mark me! You kissed me, but you didn't leave any marks!"

"No, I didn't leave any obvious marks. Incubuses mark their mates by rubbing their scent onto them. That's why I cuddle you and hug you so much."

Draco's eyes widen. He lifted his shirt and sniffed it. It smelled like dark chocolate and mint, defiantly not his scent.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked hopefully. "I guess. It's a nice smell."

Harry jumped up and glomped him, cheering. Draco smelling the same scent on his shirt on Harry, just stronger. He wondered if he could wash it off. "No. It's permanent."

"What?"

"You thought you could wash the scent off."

"You can read my mind?"

"I can read anyone's mind."

"What kind of underwear am I wearing?"

"Silk."

"Okay, I believe you."

HPDMHPDM

"All butts should have found their seats already. Okay, we are going to be working on the Stunning spell. Also, Professor Umbridge will be interviewing the class. So please act as you normally do." Harry flicked his wrist at the board and words appeared. "This is how to per for the spell. Everyone take copy this on a piece of parchment and study it. When we perform the spell we will not be using this." Sounds of parchment and quills being pulled out of bags filled the rooms. Umbridge walked over to Harry with an ugly smile on her face(Harry's words). "May I help you?" He asked calmly. "No, thank you. I was just wondering if anyone gets hurt in this class?"

Harry snorted. "Of course not. I have enchantments approved by the Minister all over this room that enabled people to get hurt. Not even the Killing Curse works in this room!" He smirked at the shock on Umbridge's face. "Everyone should have studied the wording on the board. Now, please moved to the back of the classroom. Stand in two rows, one behind the other." After setting all the desks on fire and cleaning up the ashes(With magic of course), he called Neville and Crabbe to the front. "Now, Neville, I want you to stun Crabbe. Don't be shy, I'll obliviate him of the memory afterwards if you like, so he doesn't hurt you after class." Neville nodded. He pointed his wand at Crabbe. "S-Stupefy!" A small red light shot out of his wand and hit Crabbe, only pushing him back an inch. As the Slytherins howled with laughter, Harry grabbed Neville's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Neville, you lack confidence. You are not weak, or stupid. The only thing in the way of you succeeding is you. Now, I heard about what happened to your parents. How would you feel if the person Bellatrix was standing in front of you?"

"Angry." Neville growled, thinking of the vile woman.

"You should be. 'Cause she's right there, dressed as Crabbe. You have to stun her. You want her back in Askaban, don't you?"

"Yes!"

"Then stun her!"

Neville raised his wand and pointed it at Crabbe again. "STUPEFY!" The light was blinding. Everyone heard a loud crash.

Once the light cleared, they saw Neville sitting on the ground, panting, right in front of a hole in the wall. Past that hole was the Charms class, in which Crabbe was laying unconscious in the wreckage of a desk. "Excellent, Neville! 50 points to Griffindor!" Harry exclaimed, rushed over to the hole in the wall. "Sorry, Professor Flitwick! I can fix that!"

"No need, Potter! You just continue your teaching." Flitwick levitated Crabbe back in Harry's classroom and sealed the hole. Crabbe woke up a few seconds later. "Whahappin?"

"See, Ms. Umbridge? My room is totally safe. Do you feel any pain, Crabbe?"

"No…"

"Excellent! Now, everyone pair up and practice, but don't go overboard like Neville did. Malfoy, come here."

Draco walked over to Harry. He crossed his arms. "Favoriting me, aren't you?"

"10 points from Slytherin. I choose you 'cause you are rather talented in this spell. So, you won't go making people feel bad about themselves. Stupefy!" Draco felt himself being pushed back. He fell onto the floor. "Oww… I would have thought the great Harry Potter would have been more powerful than that. What, are you too chicken to hurt your mate?"

"I was going easy on you but now that you say that, I might not have to. STUPEFY!"

HPDMHPDM

"Mr. Potter, you're lucky that your enchantments enabled Mr. Malfoy to get harmed, but his organs are severely damaged! You were supposed to go easy on him!"

"I did, but he wanted to pushed the wrong buttons!"

"That doesn't mean stun him all the way out of the school! We found him in the Quidditch Field for gods sake! All those broken walls, Potter!"

"I'm really sorry! I'll fix them, I promise!" Harry sat next to the hospital bed Draco was laying in. He really didn't mean to cause THAT much damage, to the school. He thought that Draco would land in the girls' bathroom near the Great Hall.

The news of him stunning Draco out of the castle spread life wild fire. He didn't care, but what worried him is that the Slytherins complained to their parents, which made it likely that Voldy-Pants heard about it.

'I swear, if some Death Eater comes to take me away, someone's gonna die.'

Harry turned to look at Draco, who started to wake up. He made sure the Madam Pomfrey wasn't in the room before bitting Malfoy's shoulder.

His consciousness was removed from his beady and into Malfoy's. He searched for any damage and fix it right away.

He left Malfoy's body after making sure everything was fixed and working.

"Harry… Where am I?" Draco whispered.

"Hospital Wing. Are you hurt?" Draco shook his head. "Good, now _get some sleep…"_

Harry said, using his magic to charm his voice. Draco, upon hearing Harry's charmed voice, immediately fell asleep, having no dreams.

HPDMHPDM

Hello! Again, I'm sorry for not updating in so long. Please comment!


	5. Chapter 5: How I Found Out

Hello! It been sooo long, I'm really sorry about that! Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: ...

HPDMHPDM

It was Monday, probably the worst day of the week. It was storming and Harry had a hard time teaching the little brats, mainly because he was half asleep.  
But he had more things to worry about. Draco's father and a few other Slytherin parents had arrived at Hogwarts earlier that morning and requested a chat with Harry during his break. Which was what Harry was doing at the moment.  
He was sitting in a chair he had conjured, in front of the Slytherin parents and Dumbledore. To be honest he found this a bit humorous. "So, who do I own the pleasure of this lovely little meeting?" Lucius Malfoy stood and cleared his throat. "A few of my acquaintances here told me that you were able to Stun my son outside of Hogwarts. I wanted a apology." Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't think of what I was doing and I fucked up, and for that I am sorry."  
Lucius narrowed his eyes but nodded nonetheless. A man two seats to his right stood. "How were you able to cause that much destruction with just a simple Stunning spell?"  
"You see, I lifted my wand, and said 'Stupefy!' and a red light came out, an-"  
"We know how to perform it, I mean how did you get it to be so powerful?" Harry smirked at him. "Well, Demon Magic is far superior to Wizarding Magic. Now, any other questions?" A woman next to Lucius stood. She looked a little like Draco so he assumed that she was his mother. "So, you are a demon. What kind of demon are you? And how did you become a demon."  
"Both answers to those questions are classified. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to grade." With that Harry apparated out of the room.  
HPDMHPDM  
Draco was reading a book he had found in the Library with Harry suddenly popped up out of nowhere. Draco shrieked, jumped and fell out of his chair. "Dammit, Potter! No one can Apparate inside of Hogwarts!" Harry shrugged and went toward his desk.  
"So, my father told me he was going to talk to you, how did that go?"  
"Slightly normal." Harry explained the conversation he had with the Slytherin parents to Draco. By the time he finished, Draco had a lot of question at the tip of his tongue. "You can only asked one question a day. Choose wisely."  
"Can I know how you became an Incubus?" Harry put down the paper he was grading. Why did they want to know? Did they want to become demons? 'If they do, it's highly unlikely that they will.' He thought.  
"It's a long story, are you sure you want to know?" Draco nodded his head. "Okay, then. It start like this…"  
*flashback*  
Harry, only four years old, lay crying in the cage he had to sleep in. He had been taken by mysterious men and put in a cage. The cage had a blanket over top of it so he couldn't see outside.  
He had felt when he was put on a truck and driven to an unknown place. The drive had felt weird, as though the truck was falling constantly. The temperature around him had risen rapidly, but he wasn't bother one bit. It felt a bit natural.  
The cage he was in was lifted and carried inside a building, judging by the lack of heat.  
After the cage was set down, the people who had carried it exited whatever room he was in. Harry waited fifteen minutes before the door to the room opened again.  
Harry quickly shut his eyes when light suddenly flooded his vision. A woman who looked like she was in her mid-twenties stared at him. She had red hair, bright green eyes, and a glowing green 'X'-like scar on her face, the lines going through her eyes, past the bridge of her nose and down to her chin. She also had green angel-like wings sprouting from her back and a fluffy little tail right above her bottom. "Harry, it's nice to finally see you again!" She exclaimed.  
The cage suddenly disappeared, leaving Harry sitting on a table. The woman lifted him up and swung him around. "Oh, Harry! If only I hadn't given up my human form! I could have taught you properly!"  
"Excuse me, miss, but who are you?"  
The woman put Harry down on the table and looked him in the eye. "Harry, I'm your mother, Lily." Harry tilted his head. "How? My mother is dead."  
"Yes, I am, but I'm not at the same time. I'm a demon, Harry."  
"You went to Hell?" Lily laughed. "Harry, I was born a demon. And you were, too. Look at how your body responds to being in The Netherworld."  
Harry looked down and gasped. The hand-me-downs he was previously wearing were gone. In their place was a green silk ribbon that wrapped around his chest twice covering his pectorals, black leather shorts, another green ribbon used as a belt, and leather boots with three silver buckles on each shoe.  
Lily conjured a mirror and held it up the Harry's face.  
His face was covered by a 'X' similar to his mothers, except it looked as though it was made of stitches instead of scars. He noticed two furry lines on top of his head. "Oooo, bunny ears! Looks like your a submissive, Harry! Oh my, I have to Prepare you! I didn't think I'd have to, what do I do?" Lily paced back and front, obviously in deep thought. Harry took this opportunity to reach behind him and grab at his butt. He found a fluffy tail, much like his mother's, only difference was that his was black and hers was red. He was shocked when he found two small bat-like wings, one on either side of his tail.  
*INCEST WARNING! SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE!*  
"Harry, open your mouth for me?" Lily asked calmly. She was clearly nervous, but determination showed in her eyes. Harry did as he was told, although he was slightly frighted and confused.  
Suddenly he felt something wet enter his mouth. It twirled around his tongue, glided across his teeth, and attempted to go down his throat.  
He opened his eyes(Not knowing that he closed them.) and found himself staring deep into his mother's eyes.  
Realization in 3… 2… 1…  
'Oh my god, is she kissing me?!' He thought bewildered as his mother pulled away, a thin trail of saliva stuck to both of their lips before disappearing. "Harry…" Lily breathed, lust showing quite clearly in her eyes. "Don't be scared, I have to do this, to protect you."  
With that, Lily connected their lips once more.

HPDMHPDM

I get stuck on smut chapters ALOT so... yeah, it'll be a while. :P Off to work!


	6. Chapter 6: How I Found Out Continued

I just realized that the words behind the reviews were words too, and I'm speechless! I can't believe that so many people followed this story! And I can't forget my readers who favorited! I tried to add some humor, 'cause what's a story without humor? Again, INCEST WARNING! Disclaimer is in all the other chapters, I'm tired of posting it.

HPDMHPDM

"Your mum kissed you? Why?" Harry rolled his eyes. "Gee, I wonder why you don't know? Oh, wait, maybe if you be quiet and let me continue you will know! Isn't that great?"

"You don't have to be a jerk about it." Nonetheless, Draco shut up.

*flashback*

Harry quickly pulled away from his mother. He didn't know why he felt so tingly, or why he was eager to kiss his mum again. "Wha-… What was that for?" He squeaked.

"Well, it's a rule that mothers of a Submissive Incubus have to cause their first orgasm." Harry tilted his head in confusion. "Orgasm?"

"Oh, don't worry your little head about it. Just do as I say, and keep calm." Lily waved her hand, causing Harry's shorts to disappear. Harry instantly covered himself, although he felt that he shouldn't. "Come on, I've seen enough bods to not be embarrassed by seeing one, and soon you will, too." Harry felt something click in his head after hearing 'bods'. "Bod… Irish for penis?"

"That's right! Our blood line is Irish, so Irish is our Birth Language, or a language that we don't have to learn to use. Care for a test?"

"Umm, sure…"

"Okay. Breathnaíonn Do ghruaidh nós Invest bhuail sé.(Translation: Your hair looks like a hurricane hit it.)"* Harry playfully hit Lily. "Níl mo chuid gruaige go dona!(Translation: My hair isn't that bad!)"* Lily laughed. "See? It's easy. Now, let's continue shall we? I want this over as fast as possible."

Lily grabbed Harry's bod and gently stroked it. "Mmm… Mum, no…." Harry closed his eyes, refused to look at the scene before him. It made him feel weird. "Oh, Harry, just relax. You're very young, so you won't last long. I can feel it, just let go." Harry shook his head in denial, but it was no use. He felt it to, just wanting to surface from it's depths. "Nnn! No! Mum, stop! I-I can't!"

Harry bucked his hips widely as his mother's pace grew faster. He couldn't control himself. It was as if nothing else in the world mattered. "Mum! I'm feel like I…! Ahhhhnnn!" Harry screamed as his cock shot multiple string of pearly white seed. Lily moved to side to avoid getting hit by it. "Gods, Harry… That's a lot of semen for a little boy…" Lily summoned a cloth and cleaned up the mess their activity had left. "Well, that's it. You're done. You can have sex now." Harry glanced at Lily through half-lidded eyes. "I guess your still in the afterglow… Just go to sleep, Harry…" Lily ran her fingertips over Harry's eyelids, closing them. Harry instantly fell asleep. "Mo Bunny beag , tá tú cinnte rud éigin speisialta .(Translation: My little bunny, you sure are something special.)" With that, Lily quietly left the room. She had a son to duplicate.

*end of flashback*

The silence of the room was heavy, until Draco decided to break it. "What the hell!? Your mum just went and jerk you off! That's bloody weird!"

Harry looked at Draco with a bored expression. "Look, I k-."

"But mums don't do that! It's wrong! I-"

"Má interupt tú dom arís beidh mé cead bliain coileach capall ar suas do asal agus isteach i do inchinn!(Translation: If you interrupt me again I will shove a horse's c*ck up your a** and into your brain!)" Draco stared at Harry, not exactly knowing what he said, but know it was a threat. "Okay, okay, no need to get your knickers in a twist."

"Good, now, story's over. Dul a chodladh.(Translation: Go to sleep.)" Draco suddenly felt drowsy. He cuddled up on the couch and drifted into a deep sleep.

HPDMHPDM\\\

Kinda short, no? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting

Hi, here's another chapter! It's been forever.  
HPDMHPDM  
Draco woke up to a pressure on his waist. When he opened his eyes a bright light filled his vision. "What the hell?" He mumbled, trying to sit up. Trying, because whatever was on his waist was preventing him from doing so. "Mornin', mo maité."  
"You have a habit of speaking Irish around me ever since you told me you could." Draco sneered as he pushed Harry off of his lap. He saw a strange cylinder shaped device in Harry's hand that had light coming out of it. He decided to address it later. "People who speak a language no one else understands has the upper hand in a conversation. They never know what you're saying about them, and it's a nice feeling." Harry said switching off the device in his hand. Draco rolled his eyes. "FYI, My mom's coming over to 'inspect' you. Now that's you know my story she wants to meet you. She didn't tell me why."  
"How does she know that you told me?"  
"She has a connection in the back of my head, so any thoughts in the front of my mind she can see."  
"Fantastic." Draco got up off the couch and proceeded to the kitchen area where he made himself a cup of tea. Harry shrugged and apparated to the bathroom.  
HPDMHPDM  
"Alrighty! Today we will be learning how to dodge. While that sound boring it's an important part in battles. Some shields are not strong enough and some spells can easily break a shield. Most wizards don't know how to dodge with accuracy with costs them their lives. I hope you pay attention 'cause I made sure that this is on your O. W. L. s and N. E. W. T. s. Everyone in pairs, a Slytherin with a Griffindor." The students groaned and dragged their feet to find a student of the opposing house to pair with. To Harry's relief Hermione paired with Malfoy. To his annoyance Ron paired with Crabbe. "Now the only spell that can be used is a Tickling Charm. You may start." The room instantly filled with laughter. Harry face-palmed. He flicked his wand and a charms seized. "How many of you dodged it?" Two people, including Hermione, raised their hand. "Alright, please give your partner a warning before firing a spell. When they feel that they have mastered it you can stop giving warnings."  
As the class went on fewer and fewer people were hit by the charm. When the bell rang only three people where unable to dodge it. "Amazing work! Now, I want all of you to practice dodging in your free time for homework and I'll know if you didn't. Dismissed."  
HPDMHPDM  
Draco had decided to get to work on his homework but Harry's had other ideas. "I told you we're meeting my mum, remember?"  
"Not really…" Harry smacked him upside the head. "You're hopeless. Come on." He looped his arm around Draco's and apparated.  
They landed in the Forbidden Forest. While Draco face-planted Harry went over to a hole in the ground. He shot sparks into it. "Now we wait." He told Draco as he lifted himself from the ground mumbling curses. "How long?"  
Right after he said that there was a blur of red hair and he got knocked over. On top of him was a demonic female with red hair and green eyes that looked exactly like Harry's. She was rubbing and patting Draco as though she were looking for something. "Umm… Hello?"  
"Hi, I'm Lily." She said. She rolled off of Draco and pounced Harry giving him the same treatment. "Okay, you two didn't have sex yet, that's good…" She got up. "It's nice to meet you, young Malfoy." She held out her hand, which Draco reluctantly took. "Nice to meet you too, Ms. Potter."  
"I'm not married to Potter anymore, but just call me Lily." Lily turned to Harry. "Sé i ndáiríre gleoite, tá mé sásta a roghnaigh tú é."(Translation: He's really cute, I'm glad you chose him.)  
"Tá a fhios agam nach féidir liom fanacht a chuid leanaí."(Translation: I know I can't wait to have his children.)  
"What are you plotting over there?" Draco asked. "Nothing." They said in unison. "Anyways, shall we go back to the castle?"  
"Sure." Lily created a portal and threw both bus into it before jumping in herself.  
HPDMHPDM  
After recovering from their fall Harry sent Draco to go make snacks while he continued to talk to Lily. "Cad tá muid ag dul a mar gheall ar a chlann cé? Surely ba mhaith leo é a bheith ina Eater Bás agus níl mé ag iarraidh go!" (Translation: What are we gonna do about his family though? Surely they want him to become a Death Eater and I don't want that!) Lily shrugged. "Rud éigin figiúr amach, mo bunny beag." (Translation: Figure something out, my little bunny.) Harry nodded thoughtfully. "I'm gonna learn Irish, dammit!" Draco exclaimed setting down the newly made snacks on the coffee table. "Good luck with that." Harry said smiling. "How long are you staying, Mum?"  
"As long as your here. I got nothing better to do. Besides, I wanna see how Severus is doing."  
"Okay, but I don't want any mini Snape brothers."  
"I don't any more children! I'm happy with you! I might just do a ritual to get rid of James' blood and replace it with Severus'."  
"I guess I can live with that, as long as he's not mean to me."  
"Oh, don't worry. That's the first thing I'm gonna address." Lily stood up. "Well, I'd better go see him. I'd bet he'll be shocked beyond belief!" Lily shook Draco's hand again, pecked Harry on the cheek, and jumped through another portal. They stared at where the portal had been for a while. "Well, might as well go to bed. Forget your homework." Harry got up and went to his room. "Oh, by the way, I made you a room over there." Harry said before he closed the door behind him. He plopped down on his bed and instantly fell asleep.  
HPDMHPDM  
Another chapter up! I hope you enjoy, Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
